


Stillwater

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling Neighbors, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Hannibal are on the run after the events of Season Three and find themselves in a town called Stillwater where meddling neighbors seem determined to get the two of them together.





	Stillwater

 

“You know, Marcus...your friend is very handsome.” 

Will looked up from his current task of laying out plates for the pot luck that was to take place in under thirty minutes at Mrs. Susie Lane’s. Susie, the portly woman whose eyes seemed to wiggle almost incessantly when she mentioned his “friend” Georges, aka Hannibal Lecter. 

They had been living in a small town called Stillwater for over four months now, their fourteenth in over a year. He followed Hannibal’s lead whenever he deemed them too long in one place and always left without looking back. Will felt odd how easily he followed the lead of the man who systematically made it a mission to destroy everything good about his life but follow he did. 

Follow was all he could bring himself to do. 

Stillwater though seemed different. 

No one here seemed to blink an eye at them, embraced them as if they’d lived there all along, and many had started in the last two weeks to nudge Will in less than subtle ways. 

‘Georges sure looked good today in those jeans, didn’t he?’ 

‘A man who can make pies this scrumptious and also dance like that? If I was twenty years younger…’ 

‘Look at how good he is with little Sasha! Oh I bet he’d love to have a house full of little ones to look after! He’s just the most perfect man!’ 

Will had first taken this nudges as good natured, harmless, and almost comical. Hannibal and he were not going to go into that direction, he knew that, and he knew Hannibal enjoyed the attention. 

But now he was annoyed because they didn’t stop. 

Like they had any right to interfere. 

None of these strangers knew his and ‘Georges,’ not really, and their constant meddling was starting to insult him. 

“Why don’t you go tell him that, Suze? I’m sure he’d love to hear it.” 

Susie frowned. “I…you know I have Stevie. I wasn’t saying it for myself, I was just…” 

Will slammed down the plate in front of him. “I know what you all think you’re doing is cute and harmless, but it’s NOT. You have no idea.” 

He stomped away from the table and out the door, the cool summer night air a welcome change from the fire in his veins. 

Will couldn’t remember ever being this angry. 

“Susie is quite distraught,” Hannibal said from behind him. 

Will walked towards the backyard and got far enough he knew they wouldn’t be heard before he turned. “Susie can fuck off,” he hissed. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure that would not go over well as a response.” 

He sighed and turned away again. “Well it’s either that or jab a fork into her eye.” 

Hannibal touched his shoulder. “Now that is always a welcome response in my experience.” 

Will scoffed. “We’ll save it for when we’re about to leave.” 

He sighed as Hannibal rubbed his shoulder. “I will make a note of it. Are you all right?” 

“I’m just sick of this,” Will admitted, “I feel like I’m in a goddamn romantic comedy.” 

“Ah,” Hannibal said, his hand dropping away, “The meddling romantic plots of Stillwater.” 

“Georges is sooo dreamy!” Will mimicked, “Georges…” 

“Marcus seems lonely, do you think he might need a drink? He sure looks nice today, don’t you think?” 

Will smiled at him over his shoulder. “You know you like it.” 

Hannibal grinned. “Do I enjoy being told you’re handsome? Yes, of course. But it is something I’ve known for a very long time so it gets redundant after the umpteenth reminder.” 

Will blinked. “Oh. Um…” 

Hannibal reached out again and touched his shoulder. “I will make an announcement this evening that we are friends and nothing more, if that would make you less upset.” 

Will stared at his hand. “Yeah, it would.” 

“All right then. Can we go inside?” 

Will licked his lips. “I…I think you’re…I mean it’s not like I don’t think…you’re good looking too. Even in the faded jeans and button downs.” 

Hannibal blinked. 

“Hannibal?” 

“You find me physically attractive?” 

Will laughed and felt his cheeks burn. “You know you are! I mean…” 

Hannibal rushed at him and Will would’ve tripped if not for the kid’s playhouse beside them. He leaned against it and felt Hannibal’s breath tickle his cheek. 

“Will, is the reason you’re so angry at the meddling…is it because you…” 

Will felt his mouth go dry and he couldn’t speak. 

Did he hate the matchmaking because he didn’t want it to be on someone else’s terms? 

Was he really in love with Hannibal? 

He let out a breath. “I don’t know.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek and Will felt his whole body shudder. 

“May I?” 

“If you kiss me in Susie’s backyard I’ll never forgive you,” Will whispered, “That woman would never stop gloating.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Very true.” 

He stepped back and Will leaned against the playhouse. “We only have to get through this stupid pot luck and we can…talk about it at home.” 

Hannibal nodded. “All right,” he held out his hand, “Can I at least take the liberty?” 

Will shook his head. “Nope. I’ll meet you inside.” 

He watched Hannibal’s shoulders fall and his nod was too cute for someone he knew had just recently torn apart the leg of soccer coach just to hear the man cry. 

Oh shit, he wanted to kiss him. 

Hannibal walked off and Will waited a beat before he headed inside. The party was a bit more crowded and Hannibal was again on the couch with his many admirers. Will went up to Susie who gave him an angry glare. 

“Sue…I’m sorry.” 

“As you should be,” she whispered, “I was only trying to--” 

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Be a sweetheart. You are one of my favorite sweethearts, darlin.” 

She blushed and giggled like a teenager. “Oh Marcus, you’re such a tease.” 

Will held out his hands. “Want me to finish the silverware?” 

She gave him the last few forks and Will looked up in time to see Hannibal had turned to look at him over the back of the couch. Will felt his face turn red but he didn’t look away. 

“Boy, oh boy,” someone said from behind him, “That man is so handsome I think I just might die if he looked at me like that.” 

Will licked his lips. “Yeah, he is.” 

Several shocked gasps filled the room but he didn’t hear a single one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you know this in my fics somewhere else let me know. I've already had to delete a few that I've posted multiple times because I don't keep very good track. *sigh*


End file.
